La malédiction des deux lunes noirs Fremione
by Luna-Moon1987
Summary: La magie a toujours un prix ! Il ne faut jamais jouer avec le temps pour changer un élément du passé - sous peine de chambouler l'ordre de l'univers. Lord Voldemort est mort... Cependant, le mal n'a pas été éradiquait pour autant. Et si la décision d'une seule personne pouvait changer le cours de l'histoire et permettre au mal de revenir ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai réussi à trouver une personne pour corriger mon histoire. J'ai rajouter un prologue. S'il vous plait pouvez vous me laisser vos impression bonne ou mauvaise, afin que je puisse savoir ce que je dois modifier ou continuer l'histoire.**

 **Prologue**

Fred était mort…

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle devait faire un terrible cauchemar et rien d'autre. Bientôt elle allait se réveiller et tout sera comme avant. Elle retrouverait son Fred adorait qui continuerais ses nombreuses farces en compagnie de son acolyte de toujours.

Pourtant c'était bien la vérité. Une vérité cruelle qui la paralysé de douleur. Elle voulait hurlait au monde sa souffrance. Le cœur déchirait en mille lambeaux, Hermione s'approcha pas à pas de l'homme qu'elle aimait étendu sur le sol froid de l'école de sorcellerie. Il était entouré de sa famille et amis qui le pleurer. George serrait Ron dans ses bras et Harry qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette terrible perte restait en retrait.

La jeune fille attrapa sa main pour la serrait de toutes ses forces, comme si ce simple contact pouvait le ramener à la vie. Puis elle caressa son visage avec une infime tendresse. Il était si froid et ses traits était si paisible dans le repos éternel.

— Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, Fred ! s'écria-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi pour me faire rire et oublier le sérieux de la vie.

Ginny et Molly avait les larmes aux yeux parce la mère et la fille connaissait les sentiments profonds qu'elle ressentait pour Fred.

— Je n'ai jamais pu t'avouer ce que je te cacher depuis tant d'année : Je t'aime Fréderic Weasley ! Depuis le début cela à était toi et uniquement toi. Tu as été mon premier baiser, même si tu ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du jeune homme quand elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres dans un dernier adieu. Personne n'osait parler et d'ailleurs que dire de plus ?

Hermione accompagna ses deux meilleurs amis dans la dernière lutte contre lord Voldemort. Ensuite, elle comptait bien sauver la vie de son unique amour et qu'importe les conséquences et si elle devait finir en enfer pour ça. N'était-elle pas une miss je sais tout ? Pour une fois son intelligence lui servirait à réaliser quelque chose d'interdit sans qu'elle n'hésite.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une semaine était passée depuis la mort de Fred. La jeune fille était plongée du matin au soir dans de vieux parchemins poussiéreux dans l'espoir de pouvoir changer le cours du temps, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se servir uniquement d'un retourneur de temps. Cela aurait des conséquences sur les autres et peut être même annulé la victoire de Harry Potter sur lord Voldemort.

La jeune Gryffondor décida donc de chercher dans les manuscrits interdit. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il existé un moyen de le faire revenir à la vie sans qu'il ne soit un être dépourvu d'âme. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

Elle s'endormit sur la pile de manuscrits et repensa alors à des moments vécus avec Fred.

 _Avant le maléfice..._

Hermione Granger se retenait difficilement de rire ; Fred et George Weasley faisait tout pour rendre la vie impossible à la Grande inquisitrice. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient mis une potion – dans son thé – qui avait pour effet de la faire danser dans tous les sens. Son corps fut secoué de tremblement – son visage se figea dans un rictus mauvais – du moins plus que d'habitude.

La jeune fille n'était pas du genre à rire d'autrui, mais elle devait avouer que Dolores Ombrage l'avait bien cherché. C'était une femme perverse – qui se délectait en voyant les élèves souffrir sous son joug – Elle n'a que deux buts, premièrement imposer sa loi à l'école et obliger Harry à ne plus annoncer le retour de Voldemort. Puis ce qui agaçait plus que tout, la jeune Gryffondor était qu'elle empêcher les élèves d'apprendre les sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi le moment venu les élèves ne pourront pas se défendre.

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château qui détesté Ombrage en profita pour lui lancer des ballons d'eau en rafales faisant couler son maquillage et la rend beaucoup plus hargneuse. — Bande de sale voyou ! hurla-t-elle en tentant vainement d'arrêter de danser. Tous les élèves, hormis les Serpentard qui soutenaient la Grande inquisitrice riaient à Gorge déployée.

— Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, bande de garnements !

Peeves cette fois-ci lui lança de la peinture verte mélanger à du marron qui coloria ses horribles vêtements rose bonbon. L'esprit se mis à rire en plaisantant sur la malheureuse Dolores.

Fred approcha la jeune fille. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui plaça un bras sur les épaules. Bras qu'Hermione essaya de repousser. — Alors petit rat de bibliothèque comment trouves-tu notre farce ?

Fred avait pour habitude de la surnommer ainsi. Mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dedans contrairement aux autres élèves qui lui donnaient des surnoms. Il aimait l'appeler ainsi parce qu'il connaissait son amour pour les études et les livres. D'ailleurs le jeune homme était le seul qu'elle autorise à l'appeler ainsi. Même George n'avait pas le droit de le faire, ce qui l'amuser beaucoup d'ailleurs. Tout le monde connaissait les jumeaux Weasley et leur amour de l'interdit.

— C'est tellement enfantin ! Prétendit-elle en gardant contenance.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle le trouvait tellement beau quand il riait – il dégagea une telle joie de vivre et à chaque fois où la jeune fille se sentait mal, il lui suffisait à l'admirer pour qu'il réussisse à lui communiquer sa joie. Le cœur d'Hermione battait très fort dans sa poitrine parce qu'il avait toujours son bras sur elle. Et elle huma son doux parfum. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner enivré par lui. Elle sentit aussi des papillons dans son ventre. Elle l'admirait, elle fixa avec envie ses lèvres. Tant bien que mal elle essaya de ne pas succomber à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il ne le fallait pas… Pour Fred elle n'était que l'amie de son frère. Puis il lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine pour lui, il suffisait de voir la manière dont il la traitait. Exactement comme il faisait avec Ginny.

 _Reprend toi Hermione !_ songea-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser devant lui.

— Oui c'est ça ! Je t'ai vu sourire et je parie que tu étais à deux doigts de te mettre à rire.

— N'importe quoi !

Il rigola de nouveau.

— Ah Hermione tu es vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse !

Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose quand George les rejoint toujours avec un sourire collait sur le visage. Les jumeaux étaient semblables cependant Hermione arrivait à les différencier parfaitement. Elle trouvait George moins beau que son frère – ne lui demander pas pourquoi – parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la raison. Selon Luna c'était parce qu'elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de Fred depuis ses 11 ans. Au tout début quand elle voyait Fred où qu'il se trouvait trop proche d'elle – elle se mettait à bégayait ou à rougir – heureusement pour la jeune fille cela lui était passé. Bon grâce aux conseils précieux de Ginny.

— Alors Hermione tu en pense quoi ? demanda George qui ajouta, sommes-nous par les meilleurs dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

— Cette jeune demoiselle trouve que c'est enfantin, répondit Fred.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ma jolie !

— Tes gentils Fred, mais je peux répondre par moi-même, répliqua Hermione. Fred posa une main sur sa poitrine de façon théâtrale.

— Tu entends sa Géorgie. Elle me brise le cœur.

Son frère éclata de rire.

— Bon travaille George ! C'est vrai que c'était plutôt marrant. Enfantin mais drôle. — Tu entends ça Freddie ! Je suis son préféré, lança-t-il en embrassant la joue de la jeune fille.

Les deux jumeaux la laissèrent dans la grande salle.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un long soupiré.

Dolores Ombrage se trouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Rogue lui donna un antidote. Elle se promit se trouvait les responsables de cet acte horrible à encontre et de les faire payait au centuple l'humiliation subite aujourd'hui.

Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre en compagnie de Luna et Ginny. Elle avait réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Fred surtout aujourd'hui où une sensation nouvelle l'avait saisi quand le jeune homme avait été très proche d'elle. Bien sûr il y avait Harry et Ron cependant elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à parler de ça a ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien que les deux jeunes hommes étaient au courant des sentiments de la jeune Gryffondor – après tous ces trois-là n'avait pas de secret entre eux – Ron bien que gêner par rapport à son frère ait promis à son amie de ne jamais révélé ce qu'il savait.

Bref ce soir Hermione souhaitait se confier longuement à ses deux meilleurs amis. Encore des années plus tôt Hermione n'aurait jamais cru possible d'avoir la chance d'avoir des amis et encore plus des amies féminines. Depuis toujours elle était perçue comme une miss je sais tout. Concernant Ginny et ses sentiments pour Harry, la jeune fille était aussi un soutien. Toutes les deux se soutenaient et se comprenaient. Puisque les deux garçons dont elles étaient amoureuses ne les voyaient pas comme des jeunes filles en âge d'avoir un copain.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer les filles, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand il s'est approché de moi.

— Je pense que tu as ressenti du désir pour lui, dit Luna avec un ton franc qui lui était propre.

Toutes les deux la regardèrent choquées par son franc parlait.

— Ben quoi ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans les livres de romance que tu nous as prêté. En effet, Hermione offrait et prêtait des livres à l'eau de rose à ses amies. Ces livres venaient du monde moldu. D'ailleurs les garçons ne manquaient jamais de se moquer d'elles. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Molly Weasley adorait elle aussi ces livres.

— Je me sens vraiment idiote... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Tu sais je dois bien t'avouer que Harry ne me laisse pas indifférente non plus, dit Ginny.

— J'ai tellement peur que Fred s'en rendre compte, cela en sera fini de moi. S'il apprend que je l'aime il ne voudra plus me voir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ! Je suis sûr que Fred tient aussi à toi, lança Luna. Ces mots lui remonter un peu le moral.

— Merci les filles !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore rêvé de Fred... Depuis quelque temps ces rêves l'empêcher de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Jamais au grand jamais la jeune fille avouerait qu'elle faisait des rêves un peu osés concernant le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Elle en avait honte parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le parfum du jeune homme ne la quittait plus maintenant.

Elle décida de quitter son lit pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. En faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard concierge de Poudlard. Mais elle avait l'habitude de l'éviter, s'en était même devenu une sorte de don, parce qu'avec Harry et Ron elle sortait souvent hors de son dortoir. Hermione arriva vers un coin sombre, quand elle entendit quelqu'un glousser, elle se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Très vite, son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit qui était dehors à cette heure-ci.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, songea la jeune fille en tenant sa poitrine comme si son cœur allait sortir de celle-ci. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre. Elle retourna dans son dortoir. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit ce dont elle avait été témoin. Cela la hantait au point qu'elle souhaitait hurler à plein poumon sa douleur, sa frustration et sa jalousie... Elle prit un carnet offert pour son anniversaire par Luna afin qu'elle puisse y écrire ce qu'elle ressentait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'horizon se leva au loin qui éclaira la salle commune. Hermione s'était endormie sur son carnet. Elle avait tant souffert qu'elle avait bien cru devenir folle et ne pas survivre à cette nuit. Puis elle c'était résonné en se disant que personne ne mourrait de chagrin d'amour. Puis vers quatre heures du matin, une résolution lui était venu comme une ampoule illuminée au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle abandonne toutes espoirs de vivre un jour une romance avec celui qu'on ne peut pas nommer (non pas le grand méchant). Cela lui faisait atrocement mal. Voir celui dont elle aimait plus que tout au monde embrasser passionnément une autre fille l'avait complètement détruite. Bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas idiote, elle savait que tôt ou tard le jeune homme finirait avec quelqu'un. Mais elle avait espéré être préparée avant... Rectification rien ne pourrait jamais la préparer à la scène dont elle fut témoin.

La jeune fille n'était pas du genre envieux, mais en cet instant elle avait envié et détesté cette fille. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la gifler en lui hurlant de ne pas toucher à son Fred. Mais elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Cette réaction violente lui avait fait terriblement peur, parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi. C'est là qu'elle prit conscience que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Fred était en train de lui faire perdre la raison.

Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues qui atterrissait sur son carnet. Un trou béant avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Fred en aimait une autre... Comment pouvait-elle survivre sans l'infime espoir de le voir éprouvait – même un petit peu – tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Tout espoir c'était donc envolée réduisant à néant ses rêves. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Parce qu'avant elle pouvait se contenir en imaginant une idylle possible entre eux, mais maintenant tout était perdu. Il ne la verra jamais comme une femme.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se promit d'effacer, d'enfuir au plus profond d'elle ses sentiments. Il le fallait, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dans son sommeil elle entendit une voix si familière lui parler.

— Ma jolie réveille toi.

Fred… gémi-elle d'une toute petite voix endormie.

Soudain elle se leva d'un bon.

— Tu as encore passé la nuit à lire. Tu es vraiment notre miss je sais tout, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Le visage d'Hermione devient cramoisi.

— Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide en refermant rapidement son carnet et le serrant dans ses bras comme un trésor. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, parce que sinon elle le revoyait encore coller à l'autre sangsue et cela faisait bouillir son sang. Ce n'était pas bien de réagir ainsi mais parfois le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. Puis Hermione ne souhaitait pas que son précieux carnet soit entre ses mains.

— Oh aller mon joli petit rat de bibliothèque ne le prend pas ainsi...

— Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Tu m'entends ? hurla Hermione au bord des larmes.

Elle se sentait tellement ridicule qu'elle aurait souhaité s'enterrer pour que plus personne ne la voit ainsi.

Il la regarda surpris de son soudain comportement. Pour une fois il ne trouva pas les mots réellement perturbés par son amie. Et concernant un des jumeaux Weasley c'était une première.

— Et je le redis mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Est-ce que moi je me mêle de ce que tu fais la nuit ! Non alors fous moi la paix...

Soudain consciente de ce qu'elle avait laissé lui échapper, elle se tut et quitta la pièce brusquement comme une tornade en fonçant sur George qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer. De plus elle les maudissait tous les deux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour rencontrer les frères Weasley ? » Et Ron qui était juste derrière lui-même ne comprenait pas.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à notre Hermione ? demanda son jumeau.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste plaisanté avec elle et elle m'a hurlé dessus en me disant de me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarder pas.

— On dirait qu'elle a mangé quelque chose de pas frais. Non pire on dirait qu'elle a mangé un dragon cracheur de feu, dit George.

Quant à Ron qui ne savait pas ce que vivait son amie il était complètement à côté de la plaque quand il déclara :

— Elle est sûrement dans une mauvaise période du mois. Cela rend les filles folles ces truc-là.

Ginny qui passa à ce moment-là, lui mis une claque derrière la tête en le traitant d'idiot. La jeune fille qui ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait son amie partie à sa recherche. Contrairement à son frère stupide Ginny se doutait que quelque chose de vraiment grave était arriver pour qu'elle hurle ainsi sur Fred. En quatre ans c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parler ainsi. La jeune fille se demander bien ce que son frère a pu lui dire ou faire pour la mettre dans cet état. De plus, Hermione n'ayant pas dormi dans leur chambre, elle se poser beaucoup de question.

Elle retrouva son amie vers la bibliothèque – dans un endroit reculé derrière un grand drapée – Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

— Parce que cela ne te ressemble pas de t'énerver ainsi ? Encore moins sur Fred, insista Ginny.

La jeune fille baissa la tête honteuse.

— Ce n'est rien. Ne fais pas attention à ça.

— Et par pitié de dit plus jamais son prénom devant moi, ajouta la jeune fille.

Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand son amie la retint par la main.

— Tu peux te confier. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te trahirais, dit Ginny d'une voix douce.

— Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas facile à raconter.

— Prend ton temps, l'encouragea Ginny.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, la jeune fille se confia sur tout ce qu'il s'était passer. Ginny garda le silence attendant patiemment qu'Hermione finisse de parler.

— J'ai toujours su que ton frère ne me verra jamais réellement comme une potentiel petite amie. Mais j'avoir toujours l'espoir qui me faisait tenir pendant toutes ses années. Mais j'aurait tellement voulu ne pas le surprendre en train d'embrasser cette fille... elle s'arrêta sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

— Quel idiot ! Celui-là, s'écria Ginny en prenant bien soin de ne pas prononcer son prénom.

Hermione leva son visage vers elle.

— Non tu ne peux pas dire ça... C'est moi l'idiote d'agir ainsi. Il ne m'a jamais rien promis. Il ne sait même pas ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi. Mais quand il m'a réveillé j'était en situation de faiblesse, alors j'ai réagi comme un animal acculé, j'ai attaqué et me suis montré agressive.

— Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, compatie la jeune rousse. Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

— L'oublier ! répondit simplement Hermione en se levant et partie se réfugier dans le seul lieu dont elle se sentait parfaitement bien : la bibliothèque.

Elle n'ira pas manger. De toute façon elle n'avait pas faim autant aller étudier avant le cours du professeur Rogue.

Quant à Ginny elle souffrait de voir son amie ainsi. Même si Fred n'était pas responsable des sentiments de son amie envers lui. Par compte, elle le jugea responsable où toutes les fois il s'était montré un peu trop affectif avec cette dernière. Sans le vouloir il lui avait donner de l'espoir. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir son frère, mais jugea préférable de ne pas le faire au risque de mettre son amie dans une situation encore plus délicate.

Elle la comprenait parfaitement. Quand Hermione lui avait parler de se baiser surpris en pleine nuit, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle-même aurait bien pu penser si c'était elle qui avait surpris Harry dans les bras d'une autre. Sûrement qu'elle aurait réagit comme Hermione.

Fred Weasley n'arrivait pas à oublier la réaction d'Hermione dans la matinée. Même Angelina l'agacer en cette instant à le collait ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit rat de bibliothèque était entrer dans une telle colère. Il n'avait rien dit de plus que d'habitude et cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Hermione de piquer des crises de nerf.

Quant à George lui avait essayer tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à sa moitié que la jeune fille avait sûrement des sentiments pour lui. Mais son idiot de frère avait répondu que ce n'était pas possible pare que ce n'était qu'une gamine.

Son jumeau avait lever les yeux exaspérait au ciel puis était partie.

On était maintenant le soir, et Hermione n'était toujours pas venue manger. Cela inquiéta George. Alors il partit dans les cuisines pour demander à Jamie l'elfe de maison s'il acceptait de préparer quelque chose. L'elfe qui adorait la jeune fille et tout ce dont elle faisait pour les droits des elfes de maison, ce fit un plaisir de préparer quelque chose de vraiment bon. George la trouva vers la tour d'Astronomie en train d'admirer le ciel.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant des pas derrière elle.

— Du calme, c'est juste moi, répondit George.

— Ne le prend pas mal George mais je veux rester seule.

Il ne l'écouta pas et s'assis à côté d'elle en lui tendant l'assiette.

— Hors de question ! Je ne partirais pas sans t'avoir vu manger.

— Tu n'est pas mon père, George, lança-t-elle.

Il rit.

— Et considère toi chanceux que cela n'est pas le cas, autrement je te punirai pour ton insolence, plaisanta-t-il en imitant la voix de son père et il lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione éclata de rire.

— Tes bête !

— Ravi d'avoir pu te faire rire. Maintenant mange ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux agacer.

— S'il te plait Hermione, insista-t-il pour me faire plaisir.

De guerre las, elle accepta l'assiette et picora un peu pour George. Parce que de toute évidence il s'était donné du mal pour qu'elle mange. Elle lui devait bien ça.

— Merci ma jolie !

— Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, George.

— Pourquoi ça ? Je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi.

Elle souffla agacer.

— Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas vrai ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Oh aller Hermione répond.

— Je ne suis pas jolie. Alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

— N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu es jolie Hermione.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cela lui faisait de la peine qu'il insiste.

— Oh non Hermione ! Ne pleure pas, pitié, il lui essuya les larmes avec son mouchoir en tissu. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, tu es comme une seconde sœur pour moi.

— Désolé, dit-elle.

— Tu n'a pas à demander pardon ! Et sache que moi je te trouve très jolie.

— Merci.

— Fred est un idiot ! dit George.

— Quoi ?

— Ne me force pas à le répété, parce que cela me coûte de le redire.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule et continua à manger un peu. Finalement la présence de George lui faisait du bien.

— Finalement je le redis : Fred est un parfait idiot !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

George se garda bien de dire à la jeune fille qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre elle et sa sœur. Il ne souhaitait pas là mettre encore plus dans l'embarras qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre qu'il partager avec Fred et Lee Jordan, le jeune homme essaya d'engageai une conversation avec son jumeau, mais de toute évidence celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur.

Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Son visage était des plus sérieux – il avait perdu ses traits joyeux qu'il avait en toute circonstance qu'il le caractérisait tant.

George s'approcha de son frère pour lui poser une main bienveillante et réconfortante sur l'épaule. Celui-ci sursauta, car il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Freddie ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il se doutât que cela concerner Hermione et sa soudaine agressivité. Mais il voulait qu'il se confie de lui-même.

— Rien ! Laisse tomber, en grommelant et il continua à marcher.

— Accouche ! Depuis quand tu as des secrets pour moi ?

Fred roula des yeux agacer et souffla.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné, je vais te le dire.

Il hésita un petit moment puis dit :

— Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passer avec Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle ainsi.

— Et ça te perturbe ?

— Bien sûr que oui, rugit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

— Parce que ? l'encouragea George pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que sa réaction n'avait rien de normal.

— Arrête de poser des questions stupides ! On dirait Ron !

— Je te demande pourquoi cela te met dans un tel état. C'est bien la première fois. On nous a déjà remballer bien plus méchamment que ça sans que cela ne te dérange ni ne te fasse perdre ton sourire.

Son frère le regarda abasourdit.

— Tu commences à radoter, Georgie ! lança-t-il sur un ton ironique.

— Ah non pas cette fois-ci !

— De quoi ?

— Ne te cache pas derrière l'humour. On parle de quelque chose d'important là.

Fred redevint sérieux.

— Pour répondre à ta question : je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait cette effet, satisfait ?

— Mon frère, je pense que c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui pour nous. N'est-ce pas ?

Son frère hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. George décida d'arrêter là pour ce soir. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire au risque d'aggraver les choses en le braquant sur ce sujet. Mais il était clair que Fred et lui-même avait une place dans leur cœur pour la jeune fille.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que cela va finir par s'arranger avec elle.

— Ouais, répondit-il peut convaincu.

— Bon, il serait temps qu'on reparle sérieusement de notre grand projet !

Fred sourit avec malice.

— Ah enfin quelque chose qui me remonte le moral. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de la vieille Ombrage quand elle verra notre nouvelle farce.

— Pareil ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'on le fasse.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut un hibou venait de cogner contre sa fenêtre. Elle se leva en rejetant sa couverture au pied du lit. Elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Ginny. La jeune fille pris la missive du hibou. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand quand elle reconnu l'écriture de Fred sur l'enveloppe où son prénom était écrit au-devant. Elle sentit son cœur s'affolait. C'était la première fois en quatre ans qu'il lui écrivait personnellement.

Hermione hésita un long moment avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et pris sa baguette en disant : lumo, une faible lumière jaillit. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit de Ginny pour s'assurer que cela ne la réveilla pas. Mais son amie dormait profondément.

Elle commença à lire en tendant de faire attraction de son cœur qui cogner fortement dans sa poitrine.

« _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je voulais te demander si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou si j'ai dit un truc qui t'ai blessé ? Dans ce cas dit le moi et je ferais attention la prochaine fois à ne plus le refaire._

 _Dans tous les cas, je te demande sincèrement pardon..._

 _Tu peux me croire ce n'est pas facile pour moi de le faire. Jusqu'à présent quand j'ai dû demander pardon j'en connaissais au moins la raison._

 _Tu es très importante pour moi, Hermione, j'espère que tu le sais ça. Je te considère comme ma seconde petite sœur... »_

La jeune fille s'arrêta de lire. C'était tellement blessant de lire qu'il l'a considéré comme une sœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au final, il se montrait tout simplement honnête envers elle. Et ça c'était mieux que s'il jouer avec elle.

Elle sécha ses larmes qui commençait à coulait sur ses joues. Après avoir soufflé à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son calme, elle reprit sa lecture de la lettre.

 _« Donc s'il te plait, ma jolie ! Arrête de m'en vouloir et pardonne-moi. Je ne supporte pas que tu me fasses la tête._

 _En tout cas tu as un sacré caractère. Sa je le savais déjà, mais pas à ce point là et encore moins à mes dépends._

 _Affectueusement Fred »._

La jeune fille déchira la lettre en plusieurs morceaux pour évacuer le chagrin qu'elle ressentait. Hermione alla à sa table de travail pris un papier à lettre et commença à écrire :

 _« Tu n'as rien fait, Fred !_

 _J'étais juste sur les nerfs. Je n'avais presque pas dormi et tu m'as parler à un mauvais moment. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir crié dessus injustement. Si tu veux bien on oublie cet incident._

 _Hermione »._

Hermione alla à la fenêtre pour donner l'enveloppe à l'hibou qui avait attendu sa réponse. Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envolait vers le dortoir des garçons.

Aucun regret pour la réponse qu'elle avait écrite. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge après tout. Étant donner qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui avoir fait une scène de jalousie et par conséquence elle n'aurait jamais dû lui hurler dessus.

Il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer à se rendre malade pour cette amour à sens unique. Mais surtout Hermione espéré pouvoir trouver une potion qui lui permettre de ne plus ressentir ce mal qui la ronger de plus en plus quand elle penser à lui.

Sa décision était prise et maintenant elle comptait bien s'y tenir.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées presque un mois exactement. Hermione et Fred était réconcilier. La jeune fille continuer à rester impassible pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans les études – bien encore plus encore qu'à son habitude – cela semblait fonctionner en tout cas. Puis la vie à l'école sous le joug d'Ombrage était bien plus importante que le reste. A chaque fois qu'elle punissait un élève injustement Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui faire payait. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire puisque cette dernière avait le soutien du ministère de la magie.

Harry se faisait punir souvent. Elle était cruelle dans ses punitions et même dans ses propos surtout envers ceux qu'elle jugée indigne d'appartenir à la communauté des sorciers.

Sans oublier son amour pour tout ce qui était rose et des chats. C'était une horreur qui donner presque la nausée à la jeune fille quand elle la voyait ou bien qu'elle allât dans son bureau.

Depuis quelques temps déjà l'armée de Dumbledore se réunissait le plus souvent possible afin de mettre en pratique ce qu'Ombrage refuser qu'ils apprennent. Cela permettait à Fred et George d'évacuer la rage qu'ils ressentaient. Parce qu'après une bagarre avec Malfoy – qui l'avaient bien méritait – George et Harry furent puni à vie de Quidditch. Ce qui bien sûr était fort injuste étant donner que c'était Malfoy qui avait chercher à ce faire frapper par ces derniers. Il avait insulté la famille Weasley ainsi que la mère d'Harry.

Puis ensuite la grande inquisitrice avait fait interdire le magazine du père de Luna Lovegood :

PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE

INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD

TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION

DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR

SERA RENVOYÉ.

CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET

D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT

SIGNÉ : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE,

GRANDE INQUISITRICE

(Texte de J.K Rowling)

Par compte Hermione trouvait ça positif qu'elle souhaite l'interdit, étant donner que l'interdit attirent les gens comme des aimant. Plus cela sera interdit et plus les gens voudront lire l'article sur Harry Potter.

Concernant sa peine de cœur, la jeune fille avait finalement réussi à mettre de côté ses sentiments aussi longtemps qu'elle se tenait le plus loin possible de Fred. Elle ne l'évité pas pour autant, mais prenait juste garde à ne pas être trop prêt de lui et surtout seule sinon ses belles résolutions partiront en fumé. Et tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie n'aurait servit à rien. De toute façon trop de chose importante était en jeu pour qu'elle perdre du temps avec ça. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Luna et Ginny.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que les jumeaux Weasley avaient quitté l'école des sorciers. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien mis au point leur projet pour leur départ. Ils voulaient laisser leurs traces à Poudlard pour que les générations futures se souviennent des jumeaux Weasley.

Et ce fut le cas !

Avant de quitter l'école, les jumeaux dirent à Peeves de rendre la vie impossible à l'autre folle.

Mais le plus important fut le retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Car le ministre avait enfin reconnu publiquement que Lord Voldemort était bien de retour, après les événements au ministère. C'est ainsi que débuta la seconde guerre.

Mais entre-temps, pour fêter dignement le retour de Dumbledore, un grand bal fut organisé par ses partisans. Il fut décider que le thème sera un bal masqué. Tous les élèves ainsi que la famille de ses derniers étaient convier aux festivités. Hermione refusait de s'y rendre. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule sans cavaliers. Au dernier bal organisé par l'école, elle avait au moins un cavalier qui était très galant d'ailleurs. Elle avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un certain roux vienne tout gâcher. Elle se rappela alors ces paroles très blessantes pour la jeune Gryffondor :

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Tu es une traîtresse ! » La jeune fille avait répondu : « Le but de ce bal est la coopération magique entre sorciers du monde ». Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là et continuer de la fixait étrangement, une lueur étrange dans ses iris.

« Il est trop âgé pour toi ! Il n'est pas net, je peux le sentir ». La jeune fille avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ne comprenant pas son comportement si soudain et violent. « Mais enfin ouvrent les yeux Hermione, il veut seulement coucher avec toi. »

Hermione réellement en colère l'avait donc giflé en le traitant de goujat. Furieux, il était parti en compagnie d'Angelina. Plusieurs jours plus tard, il était venu s'excuser de son comportement en lui disant qu'il était inquiet comme un frère. Que Viktor lui paraissait pas un mec bien... La jeune fille avait décidé de ne plus prêtait attention à ça et avait passé l'éponge.

— Mais enfin Hermione, tu ne peux pas rater ce bal, s'écria Ginny.

Hermione souffla agacer. Ne répondit pas et ne leva pas la tête de son livre.

— Et ne prend pas le comportement étrange de Fred comme excuse, continua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, tu dois venir, c'est obliger. Dumbledore serait déçu que l'élève la plus intelligente ne vienne pas à une soirée en son honneur.

Décidément, Ginny était prête à tout pour la faire changer d'avis. Même à jouer avec les sentiments. Hermione réfléchie quelques instants. C'était vrai qu'elle se devait de fêter son retour et le départ de l'autre folle. Une lueur de victoire brillait dans les prunelles de Ginny. Elle avait compris que son amie réfléchissait sérieusement à venir. La jeune rousse s'empêcha de lui révéler que Fred aussi allait venir. Parce qu'elle avait peur que du coup elle ne décide de ne pas y aller. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier le jeune homme, elle essayait de se retrouver seule avec lui sous aucun prétexte. Sinon c'était trop dur pour elle de refouler ses sentiments. Il lui faisait encore beaucoup d'effet.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Mais je te préviens que si je fais tapisserie, je rentre au dortoir.

— C'est impossible ! Parce qu'avec Luna on a décidé qu'on passerait une soirée entre filles. On n'a pas besoin de garçon pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas.

Hermione sourit.

— Je te l'accorde.

La jeune rousse sautilla comme une petite fée.

— Maintenant allons acheter nos robes.

— Je vois que tu penses à tout, plaisanta Hermione.

— Bien sûr que oui. Nous n'allons quand même pas y aller habiller comme un sac – exactement comme Ron – l'an dernier, rigola-t-elle.

Son amie l'entraîna de force hors du dortoir pour se rendre dans des boutiques.

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivé.

Hermione portait une magnifique robe de soirée – qui lui faisait penser à la robe de cendrillon – c'était un de ces contes préférés quand elle était enfant. C'était ce qui avait décidé son choix pour celle-ci. Luna et Ginny avaient été d'accord avec elle. La robe lui allait à merveille et mettait en valeur ses nouvelles formes. Elle était faite de dentelle et de tissu finement brodée accompagné d'un simple masque qui ne masquer pas vraiment le visage de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux à la boutique. À croire que toutes les filles s'étaient jeté sur tous les masques de Venise.

La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir pour s'assurer que tout était bien en place. Satisfaite, elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre ses deux amies.

Toutes les trois descendirent le grand escalier en se tenait par le bras. En bas, Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient aussi. Le survivant ne lâcha pas du regard la sœur de son ami. Il la trouvait ravissante dans sa robe couleur violette qui mettait en valeur sa flamboyante chevelure.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas non plus de cavalières. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'y assister, mais tout comme Hermione, ils se sont laissé convaincre.

— Hermione, c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda Ron, complètement ébahi de voir son amie, habillait comme ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

— Bien sûr que c'est moi, idiot, rigola-t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

— Et bien, tu ressembles à une fille, continua-t-il.

Harry lui tapa sur le pied pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

— Merci Ron ! C'est gentil de le remarquer, répondit Hermione sans s'énerver. Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Il était juste maladroit comme d'habitude. Il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup avant de parler – non qu'il soit stupide – juste qu'il était impulsif.

— Je suis aussi une fille, lança Luna.

— Oui, et très jolie même, répondit Harry qui souhaitait être gentil avec elle. C'était une amie fidèle qui était trop souvent sous-estimée par les autres. Parce que juger étrange.

— On vous laisse là les garçons ! dit Ginny en entrainant ses amies avec elle.

Une fois à part, Ginny tendit un petit paquet à Hermione. Cette dernière la regarda étonner, mais accepta toutefois le présent. Elle ouvrit et y découvrit un magnifique masque de Venise bleu – exactement comme sa robe - faite à partir d'une douce dentelle et un rose bleu sur le côté. La jeune fille n'avait pas les mots. Elle était émue d'un tel présent.

Ginny lui enleva son masque et lui mit le nouveau en faisant bien attention à ne pas la décoiffé. Molly avait mis tellement d'heures pour discipliner les boucles rebelles de son amie.

— C'est un cadeau de ma mère.

— Oh, elle n'aurait pas dû ! Elle a déjà tant fait pour moi.

Ginny se mit à rire.

— Elle te considère comme sa seconde fille. Tu sais après six garçons, elle est bien soulagée que tu sois là pour qu'on égalise un peu.

— Pourquoi ne me la-t-elle pas offert elle-même tout à l'heure, demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

— Oh, parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. D'ailleurs, elle était comme une furie. Tu aurais dû la voir, c'était si drôle de la voir menait la vie dure à papa et à George.

— Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda Luna.

— Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait chargé George de s'assurer que tu les pour ce soir. Et à papa, elle lui a reproché le fait d'avoir eu presque que des garçons.

Les trois amies se mirent à rire avant de rejoindre la salle de bal où déjà des convives s'y retrouvaient.

La soirée suivait bien son cours. Finalement, Hermione s'amusait beaucoup et puis elle était heureuse de voir que Ginny peut enfin danser en compagnie du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis tellement de temps. Au début, elle allait dire non, puisque les trois jeunes filles s'étaient promis de passer la soirée entière entre amies. Hermione lui avait murmuré d'y aller. Que c'était une excellente opportunité qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt.

Quant à Luna, elle s'amuse comme une folle à danser toute seule en tournant en rond. Mais très vite, la jeune fille fut étonnée de voir un des jumeau Weasley se dirigeait vers elle en lui disant :

— Belle demoiselle, m'accorderait vous cette danse ? il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta.

— Avec plaisir !

Il s'agissait de George.

Et il avait raison, Luna était magnifique dans sa robe rouge et son bustier couleur or en fine dentelle ainsi qu'un masque noir et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en cascade sur le côté droit. Cette coiffure représentait bien la jeune fille puisqu'elle avait un petit côté négligé, mais joliment.

La jeune Luna sentit son cœur batte à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Depuis maintenant trois ans, Luna avait un petit faible pour lui. Il la faisait tellement rire, puis surtout, il était un des rares qui ne la traitaient pas de loufoca. Mais connaissant le côté espiègle du jeune homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui jouait peut-être un mauvais tour. Juste pour rire. Après tout, jusqu'à présent jamais il ne lui avait montré le moindre intérêt.

— Je te trouve vraiment très belle ! Chuchota-t-il tout prêt de son oreille.

— Merci, bredouilla Luna. Un peu gêner de cette soudaine promiscuité.

George resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Elle huma son parfum qu'elle trouva grisant. Son cœur continué à battre follement contre sa poitrine, elle avait même l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à jaillir à tout moment – elle pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille quand il lui parla encore.

— Je peux entendre battre ton cœur ! Je te fais tant d'effet que ça, la taquina George.

— C'est encore une de tes blagues ? demanda tout à coup Luna.

George se mit à rire qui enchanta la jeune fille. Elle l'adorait le voir ainsi parce qu'il était une des personnes les plus joyeuses qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Le deuxième était son jumeau. Il aurait pu mal prendre sa question, mais le franc-parler de Luna lui plaisait. Au moins avec elle, il savait à quoi s'attendre contrairement à ses anciennes conquêtes.

— Ah Luna ! Bien sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une blague. Avec Fred, nous aimons rire des autres, mais nous avons nos limites.

— D'accord. Pardon d'avoir demandé.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il.

Ils continuèrent à danser.

Hermione les regarda tendrement. Elle était ravie que ses deux amies passent une excellente soirée. Elle aurait pu être jalouse ou bien déçue d'être seule comme une idiote sur sa chaise. Mais Hermione n'était pas une personne qui jalousait ses amis. Tout au contraire, elle se réjouissait pour elle. Ron lui dansait avec lavande qui avait bien changé depuis ces dernières années. Elle était bien moins frivole.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour s'isoler, quand James MacLeod – un nouvel élève – l'invita à danser. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser de plus devant les autres. Il était gentil et vu qu'il venait d'arriver à l'école, il ne connaissait personne.

Il l'entraina sur la piste de danse où un slow était en train de jouer. Hermione se sentait un peu gauche, mais le jeune homme la mettait en confiance. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et rien. Mais notamment de leur passion commune pour la lecture. James lui avoua même être aussi passionné de tricot qu'elle. Cela lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Très vite, il parut très gêner. La jeune fille le rassura en lui promettant de ne rien dire à personne. Après tout, cela ne regardait personne ses goûts. Ils dansèrent encore deux autres danses, avant que quelqu'un mettre une main sur l'épaule de James en disant :

— Je peux emprunter ta cavalière ?

Hermione se retourna reconnaissant sans problème cette voix et son parfum particulier. Elle voulut l'envoyer sur les roses pour lui montrait qu'elle n'appréciez pas ce comportement. Mais elle se rappela le conseil de Ginny : ce soir, c'est ton moment à toi, non à la miss je sais tout de l'école. Fais ce que tu désires !

Et là maintenant, elle était tentée de dire oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser en plan son cavalier. Ce dernier, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, répondit :

— Si Hermione le souhaite, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Parfait ! répondit l'autre non sans sourire.

Il tendit une main à la jeune fille qui la saisit. À ce moment-là, une valse viennoise jouait. C'était la danse préférée d'Hermione.

Le cœur battant à tout rompe dans sa poitrine. Mais surtout elle sentait des picotements dans son ventre. Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple danse. Cependant, elle avait le sentiment que tout cela n'était pas réel. Qu'il s'agissait d'un très beau rêve. Tout était trop beau pour être vrais.

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre autant que moi je les eu à écrire. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis dessus. Notamment concernant George est son soudain intérêt pour Luna.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

La soirée suivait son cours pour les trois jeunes filles.

Hermione passée un excellent moment en compagnie de Fred. Elle s'était laissé entrainer dans les jardins. La jeune fille se sentait comme dans un rêve – un magnifique rêve – pas dans la réalité. Du coup, elle ne réfléchissait plus ce qui était un comble pour une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle.

Elle vivait juste ce moment à fond sans se poser de questions. Après tout ce n'était qu'une soirée sans conséquence puisque le jeune homme ne savait pas qui elle était. Il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître – et c'était tant mieux ainsi elle n'était pas gênée.

Les deux jeunes gens rigolèrent ensemble.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment. Hermione fixa la lune et le ciel étoilé l'air rêveur. Pourtant une part d'elle se sentait un peu male. Elle se disait que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée étant donné qu'elle avait pris la décision de l'oublier. Alors être justement en train de passer la soirée en sa compagnie n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue. Pourtant quand le jeune homme l'attira à lui, elle ne résista ni essaya de le repousser, c'était tout simplement au-delà de ses forces.

Elle fixait avec envie ses lèvres – comme hypnotisée par celle-ci – pour le jeune homme s'était de toute évidence pareil. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle. Petit à petit, pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui allait finir par la tuer de frustration. Elle se hissa sur ses pieds pour se grandir. Fred sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Le temps sembla suspendu. Hermione aurait voulu que cela dure pendant une éternité. C'était son premier baiser.

Ses lèvres était chaude et douce contre les siennes. Il la serra davantage contre lui pour intensifiait leur baiser. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et soupira de bien-être.

Très vite, la tête d'Hermione commença à tourner.

Puis prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la jeune fille se sépara brusquement de lui – qui la regardait étonner de sa soudaine attitude.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, gémit-elle en retenant difficilement un sanglot dans sa voix.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle s'enfuit en laissant tomber son masque derrière elle. Il était devenu trop lourd à porter, elle avait le sentiment d'être une autre personne quand elle le porte sur elle. Autrement comment expliquer son attitude qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait fait une erreur… Une très grosse erreur même. Maintenant comment allait-elle pouvoir passer outre à ses sentiments ? Mais encore plus faire face à Fred dans l'avenir. Lui ne l'avait pas reconnu pour une raison qu'elle ignorer.

Cependant une part d'elle était heureuse que cela soit lui son premier baiser.

Elle passa devant Luna et Ginny sans leur prêter attention. Elle continue à courir en direction des dortoirs. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et laissa coulait ses larmes sans retenue.

Luna et Ginny se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce que leur amie avait. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas prête à leur raconter sa mésaventure.

Quant à Fred lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils passaient un si bon moment avant que la belle inconnue ne se volatilise comme par magie. Il ramassa le masque en l'observant de plus près. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. La tête encore sur un petit nuage, il transplana jusqu'à son appartement qu'il partager avec son cher frère.

Rêveur il s'allongea dans son lit en serrant le masque de l'inconnue en revivant ce moment de pure magie. Bien qu'il se traitât d'imbécile de ne pas lui avoir demandé son identité… Mais cette soirée avait été comme un rêve éveillé. Il ne savait pas qui elle était pourtant il semblait la connaître.

 _Et si c'était mon âme-sœur ?_ songea-t-il avant de rire de sa propre naïveté.

Il ferma les paupières pour rêver à la belle inconnue.

 **Chapitre trop court, mais cela est fait exprès ensuite, il y aura une éclipse de temps pour aller directement pendant la bataille de Poudlard. J'écrit actuellement un roman que je poste sur wattpad qui s'appelle : La prophétie des Astres si cela vous dit de le lire.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 23 h 45.

 _Oh non ! J'ai beaucoup trop dormi. Il faut que je fasse vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et eu la tête qui tourna. Mais elle ne s'en préoccuper pas. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne ce soir, chez Harry, dans la maison léguée par son parrain. Elle serait donc tranquille pour pratiquait un rituel pour rentrer en contact avec un esprit supérieur.

Évidement, personne n'était au courant de ses attentions. Sinon ils se serait tous mis sur son chemin pour l'empêcher. Pourtant, elle pourrait d'envie d'en parler avec Molly – la pauvre femme – souffrait de la mort de son fils. Elle restait enfermer dans sa chambre en serrant un des pulls qu'elle avait tricotés pour lui avec la lettre F. Quant à George lui, c'était mille fois pire. Il ne pouvait plus se levait de son lit et surtout le jeune homme ne possédez plus de patronus. Son autre moitié étant morte, il en était incapable.

Hermione n'était pas égoïste dans son désir de le faire revivre. Parce qu'elle faisait ça aussi pour eux. Chacun souffrait de cette perte. De toute façon, la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à résonnait clairement. Son cœur en lambeaux lui donnait l'impression qu'on le poignarder à chaque instant, alors elle n'osait pas imaginer la peine que pouvait ressentir madame Weasley et surtout George.

À sa dernière visite, à ce dernier, Hermione lui avait promis d'effacer sa douleur, et cela, au risque de sa vie. Il n'avait pas réagi, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Percy avait quitté le ministère. Il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir tourné le dos à sa famille pendant tant de temps. Il leur avait fait tellement de mal – surtout à Molly – alors il s'était juré de se faire pardonner au centuple sa faute.

Il culpabilisé aussi tellement pour Fred. Il aurait voulu mourir à sa place. La seule chose positive dans cette tragédie était qu'il avait pu se réconcilier avec sa famille qui lui avait pardonner ses nombreuses fautes.

Hermione prépara tout ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser le rituel pour rentrer en contact avec le monde de l'au-delà. Elle prit un long poignard est s'entailla le doigt pour verser son sang dans la coupe sacré qui était dans le cercle fait avec de la poudre magique et des bougies à chaque point cardinal. Les gouttes de sang tombèrent dans le réceptacle qui bouillonnait. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Ses jambes étaient devenues du coton. Quant à son cœur, il battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine, mais qu'importe, elle se devait de continuer.

Invoquer les esprits n'était pas chose aisé, et la jeune fille savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences à son acte. Cependant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Nul ne pouvait les déranger impunément.

Son corps ressentit une sorte de décharge qui la paralysa de la tête au pied. Une rafale de vent glacial entra dans la pièce et éteignit les bougies. Une entité invisible, mais très puissante, la frappa à la poitrine ce qui la propulsa en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Mais elle tient bon, et se releva avec grande difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant – pas après avoir autant lutté – et être aussi proche de réussir.

— Qui es-tu, toi qui ose m'invoquer ? Répondit une voix d'outre-tombe en la frappant cette fois-ci au visage.

Elle essuya le sang de sa griffure avec la paume de sa main. Hermione s'agenouilla en signe de respect. Elle baissa aussi la tête.

— Mon seigneur, je vous ai préparé des offrandes pour vous demander pardon de vous avoir déranger…

C'était un esprit qui aimait qu'on le traite en divinité.

— Et tu penses que cela va m'empêcher de répandre ton sang ? Pour apaiser ma colère.

— Grand esprit supérieur, je vous supplie d'abord d'accepter ma requête ! Je paierais le prix qu'il faudra.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, seulement le bruit du vent de plus en plus froid qui lui mortifier le corps.

— Après réflexion, je suis d'accord pour t'aider... Mais tes vulgaires offrandes, je n'en veux pas. Tu as dit que tu étais prête à payer n'importe quel prix ?

— Oui, Grand esprit, répondit-elle simplement.

— Donne-moi ton médaillon et en échange, je te monterais comment sauver ton grand amour.

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi il souhaitait obtenu cet objet – c'était un petit médaillon en argent avec des gravures – qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle.

La jeune fille hésita à lui donner. Il n'avait pas de valeur marchande, mais c'était sentimental.

La voyant hésitait, l'esprit se moqua d'elle…

Hermione se leva et le posa sur la table à offrande derrière elle. Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, il voulait sans aucun doute en faire quelque chose.

— Tu auras ce que tu désires avec tant de force.

Un grand rire diabolique retentit dans le néant. Avec ses esprits-là, les marchés étaient toujours défavorables aux sorciers. C'est pourquoi depuis des siècles, ces derniers les nommés démons sanglants ». Seul le sang vitaux, les intéressés, ce pourquoi on ne les appeler pas sans être totalement désespéré. Ils possédaient bien des pouvoirs, mais leur plus grand était la divination des choses cachées.

La pièce étant encore plongée dans les ténèbres, elle sentit une main se poser sur son front en appuyant très fort qui fit ressortir du sang qui retomba sur son visage.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur, sa bouche devint pâteuse et son corps fut pétrifié sur place. Sa tête tomba en arrière, elle eut le regard vidait de toute vie. Et c'est ainsi que commença la vision qui changea l'histoire.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en penser en bien ou en mal, afin que je sache si je dois continuer.**_

Chapitre 7

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour de Fred auprès des siens.

Bien sûr, personne ne se rappeler de la mort de ce dernier, puisque Hermione avait effacé et modifier cet événement. Et seule, la jeune fille se rappeler de cette terrible épreuve sans doute à cause du sortilège.

Jeter ce sort lui avait demander énormément d'énergie – à tel point que maintenant – elle n'arrivait presque plus à tenir pendant la journée. Elle tombait littéralement de fatigue. Mais Fred était sauvé et c'est tout ce qu'il compter pour elle. Hermione était soulagée que sa modification d'événement du passer n'avait pas affecté la victoire de l'ordre du phénix sur Voldemort.

Poudlard était en reconstruction. Et en septembre, la rentrée aurait bien lieu comme prévu. Le trio d'or et leurs amis allaient bientôt se retrouver pour faire leur dernière année.

Pour le moment Hermione profité du retour de Fred autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle les aider à remettre de l'ordre dans leur boutique pour leur réouverture.

La jeune fille sentit un regard pesant sur elle et en levant la tête elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Fred. À chaque fois depuis leur retrouvaille, il la regarder d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme la scrutait de la tête au pied un peu comme s'il voyait ce qui était cacher. Un long frisson parcouru la jeune fille.

Quand il la fixa ainsi, elle avait le sentiment qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait accomplie pour lui. Mais c'était impossible, ce n'était qu'une impression.

— Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Oh, pour rien, répondit-il en lui souriant pour masquer sa gêne.

Hermione allait répondre quand George entra dans l'arrière-boutique les bras charger de carton.

— Tu devrais rentrer au terrier, lui dit-il avant d'ajouter, tu a l'air exténuer et tu nous as déjà beaucoup aider. N'est-ce pas, Gred ?

— Tout à fait ! Répondit vivement le jeune homme, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait qu'elle parte de là.

— Mais il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire, protesta-t-elle en montrant les nombreux papiers qu'elle classer. Je dois réaliser votre bilan comptable et…

— Pas de mais qui tienne, rentre dormir, ordonna George sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la réplique.

Elle souffla, mais s'avouer tout de même vaincu.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, ses yeux se refermer presque tout seule. Elle leur dit au revoir et bailla bruyamment avant de tranplanait jusqu'au terrier. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle vivait là-bas jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas pu recontacter ses parents qui se trouvaient en voyage à l'autre bout du monde. Bien sûr Molly et Arthur l'avaient accueilli avec joie et elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille Weasley qu'elle le souhaite ou non, lui avait dit la matriarche.

Hermione épuisée et vidé de toute énergie vitale s'allongea immédiatement sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Très vite, le sommeil vint l'emmener sur des rives mouvementées.

Ϟ

Fred quant à lui depuis une semaine se sentait étrange – un peu comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même – son jumeau s'en inquiétait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas son brusque changement.

Le jeune homme sentait une lourdeur dans son cœur, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Cela le perturbé beaucoup, même les blagues de son frère ne le faisait pas rire et lui-même semblait avoir perdu le sens de l'humour. Et ça c'était grave !

Je dois juste être épuisé par cette longue lutte, pensa-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il s'allongea sur son lit pour essayer de retrouver un sommeil réparateur et ensuite tout rentrerais dans l'ordre pensa-t-il. Pour ça, son complice de toujours, lui avait concocter une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil profond. Il l'avala d'une traite et bientôt Morphée lui rendit visite.

Ϟ

 _L'apparition lui montra comme convenu le moyen de changer un destin. Il lui fallait ensorceler le retourneur de temps avec une mèche de ses cheveux, du sang ainsi qu'un objet ayant appartenu à Fred._

 _Hermione choisit la rose rouge qu'elle avait conservé depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur avant qu'elle ne parte à la chasse au horcruxe. Le jeune homme lui avait offert alors qu'elle admirer le bouquet de la mariée qu'elle trouvait tellement beau._

 _Elle mit le tout dans sa préparation ; une fumée blanche et noire envahit la pièce peu à peu. Puis elle reprit le retourneur de temps qui avait changer d'apparence en ayant fusionnée avec la rose rouge qui s'était incrustait dedans. Hermione l'accrocha à son cou et commença à retourner le temps._

 _Cela ne se déroula pas comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait retourner le temps. Cette fois-ci tout se déroulait tellement plus vite et surtout elle était invisible pour les autres. Cependant, elle pouvait toucher des objets et interagir avec les autres. Elle se trouvait maintenant juste au moment où le jeune homme allait perdre la vie. La jeune fille le poussa au moment ou un pend du mur de Poudlard s'apprêtait à tomber sur lui._

 _Une fois réaliser le cours du destin de Fred Weasley fut changer à tout jamais. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie sans même connaître les conséquences de son acte._

 _Ϟ_

Fred et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut dans leurs lits.

Tout deux la gorge sèche et brûlante de fièvre. Ils leur furent énormément de temps pour se ressaisir de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Pour la jeune fille, c'était tellement déroutant de se revoir accomplir cet acte de nouveau. Mais pour Fred, ce fut un choc bien plus grand. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arriver…

Il s'était vu mort…

Il s'était rendu compte à tel point la jeune fille tenait à lui. C'était que des bribes de souvenirs tout étant encore tellement flou pour lui. Cependant, tout semblait réel est expliquer son brusque changement de comportement. Parce qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Ce songe-là, regroupé parfaitement celui des autres nuits.

De toute évidence, Hermione avait joué avec des forces obscures. Il lui fallait des réponses et n'y tenant plus, il transplana jusqu'au domicile de ses parents et arriva dans son ancienne chambre.

La jeune fille le voyant ouvrit en grand ses yeux de stupeur.

— Fred… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant du lit.

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle était réellement fatiguée – vidée de toute énergie vitale – de grands cernes sous ses yeux, les lèvres presque blanches et un teint pâle semblable à un fantôme.

— Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il brusquement, il leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort afin d'empêcher les autres membres de la famille d'entendre leur conversation.

— De quoi ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain à la boutique, répondit Hermione en se recouvrant d'un châle.

— Tout de suite et maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne le pensa.

Elle baissa les yeux.

La jeune fille comprit alors que lui aussi avait eu des rêves, ces derniers temps et que c'était la raison de ses regards étrange.

— Je sais que j'ai perdu la vie à la bataille de Poudlard, lança Fred directement sans prendre de gant. Pourquoi as-tu fait appelle à cette créature démoniaque ?

— Tu ne comprends pas… Je n'avais pas le choix.

— On a toujours le choix ! Tu ne sais donc pas qu'avec ces créatures-là il y a toujours des conséquences ?!

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougies de fièvre.

— Je le sais bien. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre option. Tu étais mort… Et tout le monde était dévasté : George qui ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ta mère qui pleurer du matin au soir en serrant un de tes pulls contre sa poitrine, Percy qui culpabilisé et moi qui…, elle s'arrêta de parler, la gorge nouer par l'émotion et des sanglots de plus en plus fort.

— Et toi qui… ?

— Rien. Bref j'ai fait ça pour tout le monde aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle afin de la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi secouer par des larmes.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu la fais. Mais il ne le fallait pas. J'ai peur pour toi, Hermione. Oui peur dont cette créature te fait quelque chose. J'étais mieux mort…

— Je interdit de dire ça ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant légèrement à la poitrine.

— Pourquoi ? C'est vrai ce que je dis et si cela vous mettait tous en danger.

— Parce que je t'aime, idiot, s'écria-t-elle avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche pour se taire.


	9. Chapter 8 partie1

Chapitre 8 [1/2]

Hermione baissa les yeux horrifiée par sa soudaine déclaration. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui dire. Puisque cela faisait déjà des années qu'elle avait fait le deuil sur l'idée d'une possible relation amoureuse entre eux.

Fred écarquilla les yeux.

— **Tu as dit quoi ?** Demanda-t-il hébété.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas pétrifier sur place.

Elle mourrait de peur qu'il la rejette ou bien pire qu'il puisse rire d'elle – de ses sentiments non partagés – c'était sa plus grande peur. Le jeune homme avait un certain succès avec la gente féminine. Déjà à Poudlard plus d'unes lui courrait après même des élèves de Serpentard. Et Hermione se rappeler très bien le fameux soir où elle l'avait surpris dans les bras d'une autre. La douleur avait était si forte qu'elle avait craint de ne jamais se remettre, mais avec les années et beaucoup de maîtrise la jeune fille avait appris à réfréné ses sentiments.

Et elle avait parfaitement réussi jusqu'à sa première déclaration lord de la bataille de Poudlard avant qu'elle ne l'efface.

— **Rien. Oublie, je n** **'** **ai rien dit** , s'écria-t-elle en priant pour qu'il arrête de la torturer comme ça.

C'était franchement humiliant comme situation.

Il continuer de la fixai. Lui-même perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu la jeune fille lui avouer ses sentiments, mais c'était encore très flou.

— **Par piti** **é** **Fred ! Va-t'en** , s'écria Hermione à bout et prête à fondre en larmes.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola dans sa poitrine – prêt à exploser – une soudaine envie de se libérer de son poids la saisie. Et elle décida de suivre le conseil de Luna qui lui avait déjà conseiller d'en parler avec Fred afin de pouvoir avoir le cœur plus léger. Parce que continuer à garder le secret, la faisait atrocement souffrir et surtout la peur qui la tenaillé de se trahir à tout moment.

— **Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas bouger. Je vais le redire, mais je te pr** **é** **viens Fr** **é** **deric Weasley, je ne le r** **é** **p** **é** **terai pas de nouveau. J'ai dit que je t'aimer** , dit-elle en faisant une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit battre son cœur contre ses tempes.

Quant à Fred lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement, il avait bien entendu la première fois.

— **Oh Hermione ! J'en avais aucune id** **é** **e** , répondit-il avec pitié.

— **Je t** **'** **en pris ne fait pas** **ç** **a !** Gémis la jeune fille ayant du mal à ne pas lui montrait sa peine.

— **Faire quoi ?**

— **Me prendre en piti** **é** **. C** **'** **est douloureux et humiliant alors arr** **ê** **te, pour l** **'** **amour de Merlin !**

— **Depuis quand** **é** **prouves-tu des sentiments** **à** **mon** **é** **gard ?**

Elle souffla agacer. Mais décida de répondre tout de même. Cette nuit, était le moment de la vérité et ensuite, elle pourrai peu être guérir de cet amour à sens unique.

Il semblait avoir aussi besoin de réponse. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour se taire.

— **Je t** **'** **aime depuis toujours** **…** **Cela a toujours** **é** **tait toi et personne d** **'** **autre. Je t** **'** **aime depuis le tout premier jour et je** **…** , sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Fred fit un pas pour la reprendre dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille recula pour être acculé au mur. S'il la toucher en cet instant elle ne résisterai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser.

— **Je ne sais pas quoi r** **é** **pondre** **…** **,** commença-t-il en passant une main gêner dans ses cheveux.

— **Tu n** **'** **as rien** **à** **r** **é** **pondre**.

— **Tu sais que tu comptes** **é** **norm** **é** **ment pour moi, Hermione. Exactement comme Ginny** **…**

Ses paroles furent comme un coup de poignard pour la jeune fille. Cela lui faisait mal, mais en même temps cela la libérée d'un lourd secret et maintenant elle avait la confirmation que le jeune homme ne l'aimerais jamais comme une femme.

— **Maintenant part, s** **'** **il te pla** **î** **t,** supplia Hermione.

— **Je ne peux pas partir comme** **ç** **a en te laissant dans cet** **é** **tat.**

— **Fais juste ce que je te demande, ce n** **'** **est pas compliqu** **é** **, non !** Hurla-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Il la fixa une dernière fois avant de faire comme elle lui avait demander de faire. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté qu'il céda mais bien parce que son amie semblait sur le point d'exploser.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit en attrapant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

 _Hermione Granger m'aime ! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible_ , songea-t-il.

Il souffrait de lui faire de la peine et surtout de ne rien avoir vu alors qu'il se prétendait un expert de l'amour. Ben il avait carrément eu tout faux sur toute la ligne. N'en pouvant plus de tout garder pour lui, il se rendit dans la chambre de George pour se confier.

Bien sûr, son jumeau sera le seul au courant, il ne comptait pas mettre dans l'embarras la jeune fille. Mais concernant George ce n'était pas la même chose. Il lui disait tout et surtout les choses importantes comme ça.

Quant à Hermione, elle s'effondra sur le lit et pleurer tout son soûl.

Dans la douleur du rejet auquel la jeune fille s'attendait, un soulagement adouci son cœur. Après toutes ses années, c'était bon elle s'était enfin déclarer.


End file.
